Void Shinigami : Shingiami Academy Arc
by Void Empire
Summary: This is a rwby AU where instead of hunters there are reapers and instead of grim there are reaper hunters in a constant war with each other sorry for the bad summery
1. Void Trailer

**i own every thing except the character jaune arc and the song resonance all credit goes to the respectful owners**

a lone figure is walking through the woods with a black cloak while several creatures called reaper hunters with a bone scythe and a bone hook are watching him preparing to strike as soon as the figure is in the open they lunge at him

when they swing they hit nothing but air _**(Play Resonance Cover Extended by NateWantsToBattle)** _ Suddenly The Reapers are cut in half the lone figure now with out his hood to his cloak stands at 6,2 with jet black hair bangs covering his left eye and his right eye glowing red his scythe has a purple aura around it and his blade is blood red

as soon as the reaper hunter body's fall to the ground a horde of 100 of them rush him as they charge him he dodges every attack as soon as he gets his chance he strikes swinging all around him killing 40 of them cutting 20 in half and decapitating the other 20

without him seeing it a reaper attacks from behind but misses some how like he wasn't there from a little away you can see him standing not to far from them as soon as the reapers spot him all 60 of them charge the figure moves his bangs from his left eye and as soon as he does that his eyes glow purple and he launches a massive attack with one slash he sends and a wave of energy from his scythe killing all the reaper with a big flash of white and all that can be heard is the inhuman screams from the reapers _**(End Resonance)**_

with that the battle ends the figure goes and picks up his cloak and starts to walk away his name is void shinigami arc

 **And with that ends the void trailer hope you all enjoyed this the next trailer will come out tomorrow or Sunday see ya then**


	2. Green Trailer

in a city with bright lights the noise of cars diving every were someone walking on the street a boy named Zazuto Kurosaizo with green spiked hair standing at 6,0 his coat is red and grey and his pants are grey his eyes a sage green and he has a sad look on his face as he is walking he nears an alley when he walks by he hear someone "HELP" "Shut up or ill kill you lady"

after he hears that he runs down the alleyway and stop when he reaches them ,Hey leave her alone, when he says that someone talks from behind "kid you just messed up bad" when he turns around he gets kicked in the face getting sent flying into the wall

 **(Play Varien - Valkyrie You Might Want To Loop It)** all that the kid can hear is laughing from the 4 thugs he feels something that he hasn't felt in a long time HATRED suddenly a burst of black energy comes from the boy the thugs prepare to to fight while the woman runs away

as the boy stands up he looks different in fact he doesn't even look like a boy anymore he was fully grown looking at the age of 19 his hair went from green to white his eyes are now green and he is now standing at 6,9 at the same height as the smallest thug he has a black handled and a green bladed unchigatana

,hey so who messed up now, the boy said in a deeper voice "grr get him" as soon as the head thug said that the three others charged at the boy or man one of the thugs had a pair of sais the other two had pairs of knives as they charged one of the thugs gets kicked and decapitated as soon as he does that the man charges the two thugs he blade glowing black he slashes cutting one of them in half

the last thug that charged dropped his sais and ran the man with a burst of speed dashed towards him cracking the ground with every step when he catches the thug he stabs him through the back killing him the last thug starts to laugh "ha ha ha ha hahahahahaha thanks for the power boost" as soon as he said that the souls of the thugs are absorbed into him

,shit he must be a rouge reaper that go kick of shinigami academy, the thug pulls out dual chain scythe's and a pair of energy wings grow out of his back "alright kid lets see you fight someone with the powers of a goliath reaper hunter" the thug fly towards the man slashing with both his scythes but he missed they went right through the man "what the fuck" before the thug could move he got cut in the back

"AGGH the fuck" the man lands in front of the rouge reaper ,you may have the powers of a golith but i have killed many before you,  
"IM GOING TO KILL YOU" the rouge reaper charges and so does the man the swing at the same time and land were each other was standing before suddenly the rouge has slash marks all over him and blood fly out of the wounds killing him

Zazuto then changes back to a kid not remembering what happen and walks away **(End Varien - Valkyrie)**

 **And done with the green trailer the next one will go up tomorrow or later today also im thinking of getting co-writers so if you think i should then comment in the reviews if you want to be one then just message me till the next trailer see ya**


	3. BlueBlack Trailer

**All right before we begin you all should be happy because this is the last trailer before the first chapter! YAY anyways the first chapter might be delayed because of school and all and just for those wondering why these are short its because i didnt have the first chapter done so i did those withing 30 to 40 minuets but just so you know this one will take about the same time or a little less anyways onto the blue/black trailer**

 **Thinking** **_Oshidaga Talking_**  
"Villains talking"  
 _Narration_

i dont own jaune arc or the halo wars 2 unsc siphon rifle and energy sword credit goes to the respected owners

 _the camera shows a forest with train tracks close to the camera suddenly a train flys by the camera inside the train hundreads of passengers the most noticable one is wearing head phones listening to music he has blue hair and azure colored eyes he is wearing a brown coat with a wolf simbol in the middle and his pants are look like goku's turtle hurmit gee from dragon ball_

 ** _so jaune what are we going to do when we get to the town we still have one week till shinigami academy's next semester starts_** **i dont know explore the town we dont have much to do so yeah we have time to kill**

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE HANDS UP AND HAND OVER YOUR VALUABLES" _**;Uh oh look like trouble so should you handle it or should i;**_  
 **hmm ill handle the fight allright oshidaga _;alright;_**

 _jaune arc stands up and starts to walk towards the train robbers now hat jaune is standing up he has a backpack on his back and its colored silver and the middle is colored green_ HEY "huh" hm what part of the world you guys come from i mean seriously your robbing a train who does that you have to be pretty lame to do that

"what did you say you little brat" i said you guys _as he said that he grabs his backpack and presses a button on it and it starts to transform into a gun the gun is the same size as the ma5B assault rifle from halo but he middle has a energy core that's glowing green and the rest is silver_ are lame

"well GET THE BRAT" _two thugs charge jaune and the other 3 open fire 2 with pistols and 1 with a m4a1 assault rifle_ alright lets GET THIS PARTY STARTED _when jaune said that he opened fire the siphon rifle fires like the saw and sounds like the type-51 carbine_ "crap take cover" _the robbers take cover behind the chairs_

 **;you know maybe we shouldn't cause destruction every where we go;** yea but that wouldnt be any fun **;your right;** _as he keeps firing the robbers that are behind cover get shot as them and the cover are destroyed_ "well then you killed my men but that was a MISTAKE" _as he said that he absorbed the souls of his men oh come on a rouge reaper after the reaper absorbed the souls of his me he his skin turned black his eyes glowed white and he grew horns on his head_

"alright lets see if you can fight my demon form" _the robber now had a demonic voice_ **;uh jaune i think i sould handle this;** yeah good idea (P _when he said that jaune bursted with black energy_ **(Play Nitro Fun & Hyper Potions - Checkpoint)** _his hair turnes black his eyes glowed black his weapon turned into a red energy sword and he now had oshidaga's voice_ allright now lets have some fun "prepare to die"

 _both of then charged at each other at incredible speed clashing back and forth with a back hand the reaper sends oshidaga flying back but he cathced himself oshidaga charges the reaper slashing and cutting him in the side_ "ahh" you may be a demon now but you not invincible "yeah well im not going to give you a chance to kill me" - **(End Nitro Fun & Hyper Potions-Checkpoint)(Play Dragonball Z Abridged MUSIC: The Final Flash Loop it Unless Your a Fast Reader)** "PREPARE TO BE EVICERATED"

 _the reaper has a glowing red orb in his hands and is preparing to fire his last dicth effort_ hmm _oshidaga gathers energy into his sword and in seconds he slashes sending a wave of black energy towards the reaper as soon as the reaper see this he fires his orb into a beam of red energy_ "THIS IS WHERE YOU PERISH"

no this is where you parish _when oshidaga says this the wave breaks the beam pushing it back and evaporating the reaper and cutting the forest and and mountains near by oshidaga changes back into jaune **;well kid that was an exciting welcome;**_ yep **(End Dragonball Z Abridged MUSIC: The Final Flash)**

 **And done with the blue/black trailer ope you liked it the first chapter will be out either monday or wendsday depending how long i make it also im still looking for some co-writers see ya next time**


	4. Episode 1 Welcome To The Academy

**Hello and this is the first chapter finally after nearly a week of working on it depending if this goes up Tuesday or Wednesday is done and uploaded so here you go p.s if you haven't read the trailers then you might want to because im not going to go into detail about what the characters look like unless they are new i don't own jaune arc or death from soul eater or remnant credit goes to the respected owners**

 **Thinking _Oshidaga talking_** _narration_

 _ever since humans have been on the planet remnant there have also been greed with greed it created creatures the humans called darkness darkness had a natural blood lust killing everything eventually humans that where strongest in combat fought back and where named reapers soon the darkness took shape and where renamed reaper hunters and soon a war broke out the war lasted for years when it ended niether side was victorious remnant had four continent Shigazo, Lentonoro, Bado, and Tributiono which is where Shinigami Academy was located_

 **Opening 1 (Play Papermoon Cover By Natewantstobattle)**

 _the camera is moving fast showing the name Void Shigami Shinigami Academy Arc when the title goes away it shows the academy a buliding with twin towers in the middle the scene changes to a class room showing a student with his friends messing around it shows his name Zazuto Kurosaizo Year 1 Class B the scene changes showing another student walking through a hallway with his friend his name and his friends is Jaune Arc Year 1 Class C and Jorge langly Year 1 Class C the camera goes from the hallway out the opening up to the top of one of the towers a student is standing on top of it it shows his name is Void Shinigami Year 2 Class A it then show inside the tower the head master looking like death from soul eater_

 _on a beautiful day students are walking around the academy the camera then skips to a ship moving freshmen to the academy_ well jaune looks like we me made yep jorge this the start of a new adventure ... you know im going to miss home yo don't worry you can go visit durring summer jorge that's half a year away that's no very reassuring

 _not to far away from them is Zazuto by himself looking like he his is sick_ god i hate motion sickness bllg hope we get to the academy _soon when he stops talking some one put a motion sickness pill in front of him_ hey kid if you have motion sickness might want to think about getting pills for it _when zazuto looks up he sees jaune and jorge in front of him and jaune holding the pill for him_ thanks _saying that zazuto takes the starting to feel better_

thanks my name is zazuto no problem the names jaune and this is jorge yo anyways why are you by your self almost every here has a friend with them well my friends are already at the academy i got held back a year my combat grade was lower then average but that changed when i unlocked my soul attribute

 _to explane a soul attribute is a unique ability only a that reaper has and you are born with and you unlock it at the age of 15 most freshmen and shinigami academy are 16-17 years old and there finally year they are 21 years old so that 6 years at the academy_

wait so your 18! yep im not a kid am i _oh also just to know this takes place about 3 years later from the trailers_ so zazuto how about you stick with us till we get asigned our teams sure _before they could say anything else a hologram showing the vice headmaster of the academy mr williams a man with black hair and a goatee wearing a tuxedo at the hight of 7,7_ hello and welcome to shinigami academy when you arrive you will head to the amphitheater for your introduction

all right then jaune jorge lets go _the scene changes to them at the the amphitheater with the rest of the freshmen awaiting to hear their introduction after a few mins a the head master arrives and starts the introduction_ hello everyone im the headmaster you can call me and welcome to shinigami academy when i look at everyone i see talented individuals with there own specialty tomorrow you all will be tested head to your rooms you will be staying in you will get a paper from with the number of the room the other 3 there will be your teammates now good night

 _when he is done student head to the exit getting there numbers zazuto jaune and jorge all going there separate ways unknown two each other they have the same numbers 24C the same room the headmasters son void shinigami is in_

 **And done hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story the second one will be out some time Sunday or next Monday bye**


	5. AN Notice

**Hey guys listen something has come up and im taking a break from the story why? because its nearing valentines day and im going to devote most of my time trying to get the girl i like to go out with so its a problematic week for but im i am going to work on a crossover story between rwby and star wars so look out for that and wish me luck cause im going to need it**


End file.
